danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
והספינה שטה
thumb|ימיןוהאוניה שטה (E la nave va) סרט איטלקי מהסוגת: דרמה, היסטוריה ומוסיקה משנת 1983 של הבמאי פדריקו פליני. } אתר IMDb מתמצת את הסרט: ביולי 1914 ספינת תענוגות יוקרתית משאירה איטליה עם תפארת זמרי אופרה, הזמרת המפורסמת Tetua. ההפלגה מלאה בחבריה, זמרי אופרה, שחקנים וכל מיני סוגים של אנשים אקזוטיים. חיים הוא מתוקים הימים הראשונים, אבל ביום השלישי הקפטן יש להציל מספר גדול של פליטים סרבים מהים, הפליטים שנמלטו מהתלאות הראשונות של מלחמת העולם הראשונה. In July 1914 a luxury cruise ship leaves Italy with the ashes of the famous opera singer Tetua. The boat is filled with her friends, opera singers, actors and all kinds of exotic people. Life is sweet the first days, but on the third day the captain has to save a a large number of Serbian refugees from the sea, refugees who has escaped the first tremors of WWI. Written by Mattias Thuresson העלילה thumb|ימין הויקיפדיה האנגלית הסרט נפתח המתאר סצנה ביולי 1914 מייד לפני ספינת תענוגות גלוריה נ 'שהפליגה מנאפולי הארבור.רצף הפתיחה הוא בגווני ספיה, כאילו היה סרט שצולם באותה תקופה, ללא קול אחר מאשר הזמזום של המקרן. בהדרגה חום כהה נמוג לתוך צבע מלא ואנחנו יכולים לשמוע את הדיאלוג של הדמויות. אורלנדו, עיתונאי איטלקי, פרשנות אספקה על ידי פנייה ישירה למצלמה, והסבירה לצופה שהשיוט הוא מסע לוויה כדי לפזר את האפר של זמרת אופרת Edmea Tetua ליד האי Erimo, מקום הולדתה. נחשב הזמר הגדול של כל הזמנים, Tetua הוא חגג לקול שלה כמו אלילה. שלומיאל אבל עיתונאי חביב מספק גם אנקדוטות ורכילות מאוד סובייקטיבי על המגוון הרחב של דמויות מצוירות שמעוררות את תור הזהב של "ניירות מצחיקים" (Little Nemo, לגדל את האבא, הילדים Katzenjammer) אבל עם טוויסט Felliniesque סוטה. אלה כוללים יותר זמרי אופרה, מורי קול, מנהלי תזמורת, מפיקי תיאטרון, שחקנים, ראשי הממשלה, רוזנים, נסיכות, דוכסים גדול, ואוהדים מבוהלים של הדיווה המנוח. סופרן קנאי ומריר בשם Ildebranda נואש מנסה לחדור את הסוד מאחורי הקול בלתי נשכח של Edmea Tetua.בס רוסי זיפי שיער מוצג סביב חדר האוכל העצום של הספינה שבי, רק באמצעות קולו, הוא מהפנט את עוף.שחקן רמז מתולתל נוסע עם האמא שלו כדי לפתות את המלחים. סר רג'ינלד Dongby, אריסטוקרט האנגלי מציצני, מתענג ריגול על ליידי ויולט, אישה נימפומנית. הדוכס הגדול של Harzock, פרוסיה, היא בועה שמנה של גבר צעיר שעיוור אחות (כוריאוגרף פינה באוש) תוכניות עם המאהב שלה, ראש הממשלה, לנשל את אחיה.הרוזן המהורהר של Bassano ארונות את עצמו בתאו הפך לבית מקדש שהוקדש לזכרו של הדיווה. צחנה נוראה עולה מאחיזתה של הספינה, ועד מהרה הוא גילה כי קרנף חולה אהבה הוזנח על ידי צוות של הספינה.החיה היא עצרה, שטף על סיפון, וחזרה לאחיזה במים וחציר טריים. ביום השלישי של המסע, נוסע לגלות קהל של סרבים שספינתם נטרפו חנה על סיפונה של הספינה. נמלט ברפסודות לכיוון איטליה לאחר הרצח בסרייבו, הפליטים הובאו על סיפון בלילה הקודם על ידי הקפטן.הדוכס הגדול ואנשיו, לעומת זאת, משוכנעים הסרבים הם טרוריסטים ולהורות על הקפטן לבודד את הקבוצה לפינה של הספינה.התוצאה היא לקחת בקושי המוסווה של פליני על האחים מרקס זה לילה באופרה בשילוב תערובת של תרבויות, שני אתניות ואמנותיות, שבו אצילים וסנובים בשמחה לחלוק את הבמה (הסיפון) עם איכרים ופולקלור הסרבי התוסס. אבל בסופו של ההילולות כאשר הדגל המאיים של מפרשי צי האוסטרו ההונגרים לעין, בדרישה השיבה של הפליטים הסרביים.הקפטן מסכים בתנאי שהאפר של Edmea Tetua להיות מפוזר בErimo מראש. לאחר הטכס, הפליטים נטענים לתוך סירת הצלה למסירה לאוסטרים אבל סרבי צעיר משליך פצצה בספינת הדגל, גרימת אנדרלמוסיה.האוסטרים להגיב באש תותחים.גלוריה נ 'כיורים ואילו Albertini מפעיל השרביט, אציליו לצעוד אל סירות ההצלה, מגלשות פסנתר כנף על הרצפה לנפץ מראות, והפרפרים לצפצף בשלווה מעל לתגרה של מזוודות במסדרונות מוצפים. בזריקת מעקב הפוכה, פליני מגלה המדהימים מאחורי הקלעים של האופרה הצפה של סרט - מגבהים הידראוליים ענק (שנבנה על ידי מעצב תפאורה זוכה האוסקר, דנטה Ferretti) שיצר תנועות הים מתגלגלות של הספינה, יחד עם דונמים של אוקיינוס פלסטיק, צבא של טכנאי שריפת נפטלין לעשן של השפעת האסון, ולבסוף, דמותו מסתורית שעשויה להיות אורלנדו או פליני בכוונה מסתתר מאחורי המצלמה שלו מצלם במצלמה הראשית לצלם את עצמו. המצלמה הראשית ולאחר מכן עוקבת בקוצר רוח לזריקה אחרונה של אורלנדו בסירת הצלה עם הקרנף בשמחה לועס חציר. "האם אתה יודע," מגלה אורלנדו, "שקרנף נותן חלב טוב מאוד?" צוחק, הוא מיאן שוב המשוטים להיעלם באוקיינוס פלסטיק עצום. בקורת קריטית הוקרן מחוץ לתחרות בפסטיבל הסרטים של ונציה 40th, הסרט קיבל מחיאות כפות סוערות של רבע שעה. כתיבה לשבועון האיטלקי L'אספרסו, מבקר סופר וסרט אלברטו מורביה ראתה את הסרט כביקורת אינטואיטיבית של חברה אירופאית שקדמה למלחמת העולם הראשונה. "מה הוא מבריק," הסבירה מורביה, "היא האינטואיציה שהחברה אירופאית של שלהיי המאה התרוקנה עצמו מכל ההומניזם ומשאיר רק פורמליזם מלאכותי וממצה. התוצאה הייתה חברה המושתתת על מלודרמה עדיין בזויה רציפה. חביבה אחרים אינטואיציה היא זו של האחדות היסודית של העולם אז שהייתה בורגני או לגמרי אובססיבי עם הבורגנות לחלוטין. רעיון זה מגיע דרך להפליא בסצנה שבה זמרי אופרה ללא רבב לבצע נשענים על מרפסת הברזל של מנוע החדר כעובדים-התלכלך זיעה תפסיק הסקת הכבשן עם פחם כדי להאזין לקולות הנפלאים. קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים